The Water that Soothes the Flame
by Lucius von Raven
Summary: An AU of Roy and Marth and their horrible misadventures of meeting together. PG13 for the fluffy-stuff and witty humor.
1. We need more nice old Hermits nowadays

Disclaimer: Aisu: Moo...We do not own Fire Emblem...Moo! If we did...everyone would be gay... Flare: ...If we owned the world, the WORLD would be gay...  
  
Cloud's Disclaimer: Reading off a piece of paper I do not own anything...not buster sword, not muffin, not even myself...WHAT!? Zack: That's right Cloud, I bought you off eBay! Cloud: Oo Nani?! Zack: Come along drags Cloud off  
  
.....Okay. As Rin and I said. We do not own Fire Emblem. AN: '---' Equals Character change. Roy/Marth, Marth/Roy  
**The Water that Soothes the Flame  
**  
'Damn. ' The flame-haired teenager thought to himself as he wandered through the woods of Etruia. He was tempted to burn the mass woods to the ground for many reasons... he was tired, he was hungry, he was alone, and he was lost as a bat in sunlight. He let out a sigh as he found a small clearing, it was large enough for him to make a camp and there was a river near by that would prove useful for a drinking, fishing, and bathing. Roy unsheathed the sword of seals and chopped a few branches off a nearby dead tree, he carried them to the middle of the clearing and set to work on starting a fire.

-------

And the teen stumbled through the old woodland. He had been searching for his allies all night. A fight against one of Medius' dragons has separated the Ice Prince from his party and it was quite literally eating him away. Oh what he wouldn't do for something to eat right now; even Sheeda's cooking would make him a happier person. 'Why me?!' he grunted to himself, stepping over a random tree root that he swore hadn't been there a second before.  
  
"For the love of Anri!" He yelled to no one in particular. And no one answered; except a small squirrel that looked like it was mocking him. The azure teen seethed, throwing a rock at the small creature and making it skid away in fear. Where was he? He has no idea! Marth knew the way to Orleans, and this was defiantly not part of it. It was then he saw the beginnings of what seemed to be a small fire going off someyae in the distance. Maybe it was some kind old hermit, who could help him! Oh yes! Things were looking better alright.

------

Roy mumbled something under his breath as he blew on the small flame until it began to roar. He stood and stretched...then noticed a squirrel run from the trees before him. In a bit of alarm he unsheathed his blade once more, knowing that animals knew when danger was afoot. The red-headed teen began to move forward, and as he did he heard the rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs. When the figure began to step from the trees Roy dived into a bush to watch the tall man as he explored the clearing. He heard him call out to no one in particular as he unhooked his sword from his belt.  
"Hmmm..." Roy wondered as the azure teen looked down at the fire then around for anyone or anything...that had lit it. Growing bored with just watching the blue-haired stranger Roy jumped to his feet, sword pointed at the other teen. "Who are you..." Roy narrowed his blue eyes and cocked his head to the side.

-------

Marth blinked in a pure bliss of confusion. This was not the kind old hermit he had imagined. He was inarticulate for a moment, only able to stumble backwards stupidly and blindly grab the handle of the sword resting at his waist. He faced against another teen, younger and male, with wild auburn hair, sapphire blue eyes and clad in battle armor. "I said," The younger boy spoke again, "Who are you!?" the steel blade pointed at him remained faultless. "Marth," the ice prince managed to choke out. "Marth Lowell. Prince of Aritia."  
  
The expression in his face changed and he looked at me as if I were stupid or some drunken coming out of a tavern. The situation was tedious and I was getting more agitated by the moment. "Aritia?" he spoke it aloft. "That's far away, ya know....What would its prince be doing so in Etruia?"  
  
And I wanted to die right then. Etruia?! That was across the oceans! And how did I get here, it shall forever remain a mystery to me. And to make it all worse, I think I did die right then. Yes, I think I did; for when I woke up the scarlet haired boy was looking down at me. When did I get on the ground? Another unsolved mystery. "E-etruia.....?" I whined looking up at him. I don't even think I said it loud enough to hear for he immediately passed over my question and poked me. He poked me in my forehead and asked if I was alright. Oh Anri, why me? Why am I lost in a far off country alone with some boy who pokes me?  
  
"Yah...I think I'm okay..."  
  
"Oh hey, that's good." He stood up and pointed the sword at me again. "Now, who are you really?"  
  
I tried to get on my most serious look, not my I-truly-dislike-you-so-I'm- going-to-tackle-you-right-now look, which is harder to do than one thinks in these kinds of situations. Not that they seem to happen a lot anyway. "I am Marth Lowell."  
  
Oh how hard it is to keep a straight face when you sit up and there's a sword to your neck. "You can't be! Aritias' too far away!"

--------  
Flare: Okay. We have a proposal. You review. We post. Aisu: And we have the next four chapters already written out! Flare: So. If you want more you review. Later.


	2. For the love of Anri

Disclaimer: Fire: Once again...we do not own Fire Emblem.

Aisu: If we did they all would be gay! Gay I say!

Cloud: They don't own anything...they only rent...

Zack: But I own you Cloud! Drags off the blonde hero

Cloud: ...--;; Mew....  
  
----- AUTHOR NOTE TIME! YAY!!!!  
  
Aisu:.....Flares Gone.....He died....  
  
Flare: No....I'm in Europe...  
  
Aisu: Oh...Whatever. Anyway....We have reviews! And people hate us! Woo!  
  
Flare:....I would like to say we KNOW that Marth and Roy never meet their respective Fire Emblem games. Aisu wouldn't shut up about it before we wrote the story....  
  
Aisu: Yah! So for everyone out there who thinks we're retarded THIS IS AN A/U!!! A/U! Say it with me!!! A/U FIC!!!  
  
Flare: Okay..thats enough...So..I guess we should alert people on the summary....  
  
Aisu: You're the one who wrote the damn thing....  
  
Flare: Shut up....ANYwhos....for the other nice person, Mihalle, we're keeping it in the Fire Emblem section for now because we're going to make it more....Fire Emblemishy? oO  
  
Aisu: On with the story!!!! Oo! First person POV starting with ROY  
  
-----Finally....  
  
I didn't believe him for a second. How could he be the prince of a kingdom that was over the ocean!? I flipped my hair and glared down at the so called 'prince' was filthy, and looked half starved. A prince would be snobby...which this guy was good at, well fed, which this man was not. I sheathed my sword, obviously this guy was insane, so I decided not to kill him. I stood and bowed mockingly.  
"Well Prince Marth...Join my humble little resting place." With that said I went off into the woods and began a long search...for food. I found a deer and crept up quietly behind it, carefully drawing my blade from it's sheath. In seconds I killed the poor thing and dragged it by it's hind legs back to the camp where 'Marth' was watching the fire I lit, his armor and cape lain neatly beside him. I dropped my prey beside the azure teen. He looked up at me with those ice blue eyes, which were filled with confusion.  
"You DO know how to cook, right?" I plopped down beside him as 'Marth' stared at me with wide eyes. "Well...I'm letting you stay with me at my fire. It's the least you could do."

------  
  
He thinks I'm a looney...great. Just great. And he wants me too cook this dead carcass of deer laying beside me. Not that my cooking skills are below lacking...but it's defiantly not something I'm accustomed to.

"R-right...I suppose." I mumble before grabbing the deer and pulling out my sword. Cooking utensils seemed to be lacking at the moment, and the sword screamed to be the best substitute. Might I add I've never attempted to skin and then butcher a deer.... Eww...blood....decapitated deer....I'm going to be sick. I think my acquaintance noticed this too.

"Don't you DARE hurl on our dinner!"

"Yah yah..." I shrugged off the pitting sickness of blood and gore; Hell had I seen enough of it, and continued on my 'merry' way of slaughter house. And was it ever quiet during this time. He looked into the fire, still glowing brightly; he had a beautiful radiance...wait....the FIRE had a beautiful radiance...Yes...The fire. "So...do you have a name?" I tried not to look at him an concentrate on my mangled deer.

"Yah."

------  
  
"The name is Roy." I told the azure teen as he stared into the inside of our meal. I then looked back into the fire and watched it flicker and crackle. Then I felt eyes staring at me...and when I looked up Marth was staring at me. I shifted and asked him what was the matter. He only looked back to his task of preparing the deer. I shrugged and laid back onto the grass and stared at the blood red sky as nightfall slowly began to fall. "Great..." I muttered slightly. "Just great..." And that's when I noticed that dark clouds began to cover the sky. "...Now it's perfect." I said with a slight growl. Seconds later sleep consumed me.  
I woke up to water drops landing on my face. I looked at Marth who was under his cape, as close to the fire as possible, trying to keep it burning and the food cooking. I sat up with a sigh, scratching my head...there was something soft hiding inside it, then I felt it...a squirrel scurried down my face and into my armor.  
"CRAP!" I yelped and jumped up as it entered my underclothes and it kept going down...so I squirmed and squirmed trying in vain to get the damned thing out of my clothes. Marth watched...laughing. The bastard.

------  
  
What can a guy honestly do when he sees another being glomped by some kind of pervert squirrel? He can only sit back and laugh. Although it seems Roy had different ideas.  
"Help me get it OUT!!!"  
So I was set with the task of removing the squirrel from...unmentionable places. Oh for the love of Anri...This was a dilemma indeed...Keep the food and fire from getting wet...or help Roy? It truly was a difficult decision. I sighed, my good conscious getting the best of me. I edged over to him, trying to keep him still as he squirmed and cursed. Feeling brave, I undid his belt, hiked up the tunic and shoved my hand into his pants.  
Sound perverted? Yes...Yes I know...And now I regret doing the action for I noticed Roy's eyes seems to dilate. I almost thought either I or the squirrel had killed him till he started his scratch attack on my head.  
"Raaaaaaaaa!!! What ARE you doing?!" Roy screamed struggling and trying to rid himself of small fuzzy rodent and my hand.  
"Do you want it out or not!" I retorted at him. I attempted to find the demon squirrel only to have something soft brush against my gloved hand.  
Oh.  
Anri.  
Let that be the damn squirrel......  
I don't think it was though. I'm pretty sure it wasn't. Unfortunately, I think I killed Roy with this action. He wasn't moving anymore. Now I know I killed him. Crap. To my and Roy's fortune I found the antagonist rat and removed it from the shelter of Roy's pants.  
It was then, even within the pouring rain that I discovered the horror.  
"Hey, you're the same squirrel I threw a rock at!"

------

Aisu: Umm....review please? Flares not here to help me anymore....--... Oh and any flames will be laughed and mocked cruely by my "witty" humor, oh yes! A/U!!!!!!!! Oo


	3. The Sidestory Of Doom!

Disclaimer: I'm poor….I own a boot! (I was robbed of the other one… )

Author Notes Time!!!!

Aisu: So yah…I don't get much time to post things cuz of school. I love you all who liked this story. Love I say! I love yeh! Oo Anyway…yah…

This entire Side Story is mine….I have no help and no sanity helping me. So no making fun of Aisu-chan! ….. THIS IS THE PIECE THAT KEEPS IT FIRE EMBLEMY!!! Cuz none of these characters are in SSBM. I wanna add its REALLY hard to remember everything about the Fire Emblem game when you're watching your cousins play and you're but a tender age of 4. In Japanese no less…But I digress…On with the side story!

---------

And everyone was on search for prince Mars. Sheeda flew high above on her Pegasus. Jeigan and Oguma had left on countless vain crusades to find their prince. Kain and Able had run ahead even of the mercenary and paladin to scout surrounding areas. Even Navahl, despite how introverted he may seem, had set out a day back muttering something about how he would find Mars.

And so, all in all, the entire Aritian army, the majority of the solider from Talis had set out on their sub-journey. In fact, all that remained were the women, children, and a few of the kick-ass Aritian Knights to protect the women and children.

The Macedonian priestess, Leena, has found herself a spot nearer the fire and was peacefully and intently praying for everyone's safety. To everyone's dismay though, that's all it ever seemed she did. Gordon and Ryan had grown rather bored of being on look out…were they supposed to fear the pine tree to their left?! Of perhaps that squirrel over there….yes he was rather suspicious…(0) 'Yah right!' They snorted. There was nothing to do!

The two boys had played every game they had ever learned to keep themselves occupied…and even still the boredom prevailed; like it had just chained itself to them when they slept. Sure they could kill the boredom…but it would still linger there. It sucks to drag a dead body around.

"I'm tired of playing the Quiet Game!!!!" Ryan spoke up, breaking the annoying silence. Gordon looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow for a moment before blinking. "Ryan…we stopped playing the Quiet Game ten minutes ago."

"Oh…..So what are we playing now then?"

The elder of the brothers bit his lip slightly, "I don't know….I can't think of anything besides going and annoying Julian…"

"Hey yah!" Ryan grinned, "We haven't done that yet!" And so they both merrily agreed and snuck to the tent where the sleeping thief lay. We shall also assume it was early night because there was a fire and people are sleeping.

Lenna, who kept still in prayer, held a secret smile to her lips as she heard the two boys scamper off to go provoke and pester. 'Children.'

Julian, in the meanwhile, was dreaming. It wasn't a falling dream. It wasn't a battle dream. It was positively the most wonderful dream he had ever had. There he was. Surrounded in the middle of not one, but TWO harems of pretty girls. Petted, rubbed, being fed expensive grapes, ah yes, this was THE life to live. And right before him was Leena, the white hood of the robe pulled down, radiant red hair bouncing around her shoulders. She leaned closer to him, smiling the entire time.

And just as they were about to kiss-----

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julian shot up like a mouse trap. He gasped for air quickly, turning in every direction trying to look around---which only resulted in him getting dizzy, so he quickly stopped that. He was alone in his tent. No. That couldn't be possible. The thief checked everywhere a person could hide in that tent. Coincidentally, that wasn't more than under a few blankets. He was in fact alone.

He peeked outside the tent, checking on the surrounding areas. There was Leena sitting by the fire side in prayer. Halfway across the field there were some of the Aritan and Talus knights whose names he hadn't bothered to learn because they didn't hold a high position. But wait—where were the twin terrors then? He knew of their evils. He had witnessed what their evil powers had accomplished to other unfortunate souls. Ryan was a cute young boy who might be more likeable had he not have been corrupted by his brother.

Gordon was just evil. Good archer or not, mostly not, he was evil. He schemed and plotted behind your back. Oh yes it was true! But what irked Julian the most was that Gordon was going through the time of becoming a man….and his voice was two octaves higher than it probably should have been. It made his ears bleed.

But wait!!

There they were, Julian spotted the children sitting on the opposite side of Leena, and almost out of his view. They sat cross-legged, arms raised up and seemed to be in deep thought or prayer. (1)

So Perhaps it had all just been in Julian's imagination. He just had awoken by himself. 'Yes', he decided, 'That must have been it.' So the thief stepped out of his tent, wanting fresh air and the ability to stretch his legs. But as things never go as one plans them….He tripped on a wire he hadn't seen and rolled. This was the last time he EVER set up tent on a hill, that was for sure. Yelps, half-curses, and threats of revenge were his as he tried to halt his decent—into the pond.

Yes they had set camp near a pond for use of good water. Yes he had managed to set up on a hill overlooking the pond because he liked scenery. Yes he was regretting this now because it caused his downfall.

And with a splash high enough to soak the ground around it in a ten foot radius, he fell in. Oh Anri have mercy on their souls when HE got through with them.

In the meanwhile, Ryan and Gordon had taken to laughing their guts out and rolling on the ground. It was their impression of Julian you see. Leena was sorely tempted to stop and go offer a hand to Julian, but she decided against it, as even she might stop to giggle at him. And that wasn't nice. But it would be at least right to scold the boys. So she turned, putting on her most maternal look and preparing for a speech.

But they weren't there.

She looked around slightly bewildered. They _had_ been there just a second ago. Perhaps the had gone to torment more souls. She checked the position of the smallish army. Everyone was where they had been a moment ago…Navahl emerged from the northern part of the forest. Surely they wouldn't pester the mercenary…lest their lives be at stake. It was also then that Kain and Able came from the west.

Kain and Able.

Leena knew it right away: Instant Targets.

Meanwhile…over to the West…

"I can't believe that he could've gotten that far." The man in red armor looked at his brother. "Its just not possible."

"I know…" the other sighed guiding his horse lightly into camp. They both looked ahead when…

"Ow!" Kain grunted. "What was that for?!"

Able looked at him (2) and blinked, "What?"

"You kicked me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes! Yes you did!"

"B-but….I didn't…."

Kain stared hard at his brother then sighed, "Alright…maybe it was just my imagination…" The other nodded and they continued back towards camp.

When suddenly…..

"Ow!"

Able hit his brother in the arm. "Why did you just hit me?"

Kain blinked, bewildered. "I did not! It was you who just hit me!"

"You hit me first!"

"Lies!"

"YAR!!!"

In a flying leap, Able jumped off his horse knocking the cavalier off his own steed and landing in a heap on the ground where they began to scuffle and first fight and otherwise create quite the dust cloud.

The horses, confused, waited for their masters and looked around wondering about horesy things like hay, apples, and running.

And as the fight between brothers went on and the horses stood, behind them concealed by the underbrush of the forest sat two boys. Or should be it "Two Wee Archers"

There sat Gordon and Ryan, arms laden with rocks that they were going to throw at the two men. Now however they watched the quarrel, quite amused and trying to keep from laughing their innards up.

"Mom always liked you better!"

"You always beat me up when we were younger!"

"Brat!"

"Slave driver!"

Leena looked on, hearing the faint yells as she was far away. Oh what a day it was without their prince.

-------

Aisu Horribly OOC? Oh yes….I'm sure it is……Feel free to comment it…none the less I tried, non?

0 You had better fear em squirrels boys! .

1 They're doing yoga/meditating XD

2 I don't know if you can tell….but I always forget which one is Kain and which one is Able….


End file.
